All The Lights
by ATLFic
Summary: a Fan Fic inspired by RK
1. Chapter 1

We're snugling up on the couch watching rebel without a cause my hand travels down his stomach "oh so happy trail" i giggle into his ear he quickly turns his head to look at me and he doesnt have to ask i know what his asking "nothing" i mouth.

I cant help but let out a strangled giggle as he start's tickling my sides "say it" he huffs as i try to squirm out of his grasp "say it out loud say it" i feel the tears threatning to spill " oka.. okay.. it..it's from ah.. ah boo ... ok... book " i struggle through my giggles as his long musclar fingers continue their torture hmm i can think of other thing's his fingers could be doing right now

"Dam son they going at it again" i mentaly curse myself as jackson stands there glaring at us with a smug grin on his face clearly finding it amusing.

i dont know why i agreed to let taylor stay here when mom kicked him out of her's after she caught him smoking pot and tattooing himself with a bunch of friends. with a sigh Rob get's up and heads to the kitchen trying to avoid confrontation and probably to get a beer.

"what up shorty" jackson ask's raising's his left eyebrow daring me to make a snide comment about his vocabulary, i give him my best bitch face "dam shorty and nigga's say you ain't got facial expressions" he says fieing scared "fuck you" i snap that jokes getting old "and what the fuck is that" i ask gesturing to the bong his clutching with his left hand "ah come on shorty, dont be like that" jackson frowns he knows what im going to say next "get the fuck out of my house" i yell fisting my hands at my side "Rob's house" he correct's me "ya know shorty there was a time we would blaze togther they were good times"

he was right we used to participate Rob and i in drug fueled parties, but rob he has a future planed for the two of us "you know i dont do that shit anymore" i huffed "who are you trying to convince shorty?" jackson said glaring at me and he knew he had me "go play with taylor" i mumble as i head toward the kitchen.

i was right Rob's leaning against the kitchen isle drinking down a bottle of heineken i cant help but ogle him he looks really good in his white tee and blue jeans it's like James Dean walked out of our TV.

"oh god yes...yes...harder..roooooobbbbbb" fucking jackson calls out from the back yard probably already high, god i hope i dont sound like that during sex.

Rob must have been lost in thought because it takes him a while to register what jackson had yelled out, he chokes, a little bit of beer escapes his mouth and run's down his jaw god that jaw 'focus kristen focus' i mentaly scould myself that book ive been reading has made my hormones climax, 'climax' my mind lingers a while on the word.

i shake my head and clear my throat trying to ignore the ace between my legs "i want him out" i almost yell rob jumps in suprise his hands grasp onto the bottle hard and then he turns to look at me "god kristen don't scare me like that" i just roll my eye's at him "i want him out" i spit in a comanding tone "ok, ok ill go ask jackson to leave" he says in a clipped voice, i know im being a bitch but im sick of being walked over "not jackson taylor, the both of them i want them out".

"what?" he ask's dumbfounded, great now his looking at me like iv'e lost my mind "you want me to kick taylor out?" what's so hard for him to understand about me wanting him to kick taylor out?, "permently?" he asks his eyebrows forrowing, i just shake my head yes.

"you cant tell me you dont want him gone too" i grin i know im right "well ah his your bother and his got no where else to go i cant just tell him to go live on the street" he looks seriously worried about taylor's welfare as the words escape his mouth in a rushed rant, he nervousley runs a hand through his hair.

"his twenty two years old rob, he has to get a job he cant live off us forever" my lips form into a hard line and i start swaying where i stand "ok so ill tell him to get a job" ok his being weird i thought he would want this too i feel my face scrunch up in confusion "ok but his leaving too"

"why?" is he serioulsy asking me this right now "What do you mean why? you know what im talking about his a pain in the ass and so are his friends i know his my brother but i cant deal wih this anymore, i thought it would be just me and you when i moved in we barley have time to ourselves anymore we havent had sex in three days" i know to most couples going without sex for three days is normal but we arent like most couple's.

work can phiscally seperate us for months were supposed to be enjoying the time we have togther before he goes to iraq to film his next movie Mission Black List i swalow my thoughts i dont want to think about it.

I could see his face expression turn oh my god he actually looks guilty "sorry" he sighed, his being ridicioulos none of this is his fault "ill ask him to move out" he said looking away from my face i dont know if its because he feels guilty or he doesnt want to kick taylor out but i think it's a bit of both "ok im going to go take bear for a walk, ill be back soon" i turned to leave "i love you" rob blurted out "i love you too" i smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I stir the pasta, the sauce pot next to it coming to a slow motion boil splatering red sauce on the sliver stainless steel serface of the stove, long strong arms wrap around my waist "taylor's gone" his husky brearth is warm as he trails hot kissed down my neck "what?" i gasp trying to turn around "he wasnt very happy when i told him you wanted him to leave he said he knew he couldnt count on family and left with jackson" my back stiffined as i started to feel guilty, this is why i bailed and left rob to handle taylor on his own i knew i couldnt tell taylor to leave, i diddnt have the guts.

Rob kiss's my shoulder then let's go of my waist, letting his arms fall to his sides "do you need any help with dinner" i laughed at his question , he couldnt even cook toast without burning it. turning on his heels Rob left the room chuckling.

i turn back to the stove "fuck", i had forgoten about the sauce the stove was now coverd in red it was going to be a bitch to clean later , i quickley slid a lid onto the sauce pot and shimmied it around for a moment before setting it onto a back burner "thanks for the warning" i called out earning a hestricle laugh from rob who was probably lazing around on the couch. he knew, that fucker new the sauce was splattering around like a fucking murder victim on my stove and he diddnt say anything.

"so what else did taylor say?" i ask rob as we sit on the lounge eating our dinner "can we not talk about this now, his gone lets just enjoy each others company" , i sighed i could tell he was keeping something taylor had said from me.

i stand up after finishing and reach out for him to pass me his bowl but he quickly jump's up and takes my bowl "ill take that, just sit down and realx for a while babe" he grins guerstering to the couch.

rob comes back from the kitchen shortly after holding two glasses like a proffessional waiter in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other i smile as he places the bottel of wine on the coffe table handing me a glass. he sits on the floor in front of me his back resting against my crossed legs he let's out a sigh leaning his head back closing his eyes as i run my fingers through his hair

"this is nice" i sigh earning a purr from rob " i missed this" he agree's as his smile reache's his eyes. i run a finger tip down his cheek, so soft. we stay like this for a few minutes just enyoying each other.

"i dont want you to go to iraq" i blurt out. Ive been wanting to tell him for months now but i couldnt not when he was thrilled about it, "something might happen" my chest feels heavy as the full wieght off my own words hit me

"dont say that" he turn's around sunddenly so he is kneeling in front of me his hands on my thighs "it's true something could happen" a plead looking into his eyes begging him to understand what im saying "nothing will happen" he says shaking his head "something could happen i dont want you to get hurt" i gulp, " i dont want to lose you" i swallow down the lump in my throat

"i'll be fine, it will be fine" he touched a finger to my cheek, trailing it up over my nose to my other cheek, and then down to my lips. i hold my breath. Rob kneels up fully and uncross's my legs.

his leaning against the couch between my open thighs, his face inches from mine, his eyes searching "ill be fine" he barley wispers his eyes move to my lips , he slowley presses his lips to them, his arms going around me.

i marvel at his softness, his warmth. i feel dizzy i dont know if it's the wine or from the kiss. my hands run up his arms, his gotten more muscular , across his shoulders, to his back, pulling him closer feeling his firm chest press againgt my breast's. i moan against his lips and open my mouth wider, kissing him deeply lost.

there were no more words then, just sensation, the texuture of his tongue, his finger tips tracing lightly up my back. he lets his mouth trail down my neck, nuzzeling gently making me lean my head back.

Nibbiling biting a little, his teeth are sending shivers down my arms. He holds my hips in his hands pulling me forward on the couch, i slowly slide off the edge into his lap. he wastes no time getting my shirt off.

his breath quickens, his looking down at my breasts "beautiful" he kisses the tops of my breasts over my bra, covering them with light, delicious little kisses. his hands slide behind my back as he undo's the hooks, sliding the straps down my shoulders and off. he pauses for a moment, looking, and i watch him, a thrill goes through me when he growls and presses his cheek against my breast, taking my nipple in his mouth.

i wimper, arching my back, my hands burried in his unrurley hair, trembeling as his mouth runs from one nipple to the other, they're pink and hard watching his long tongue sneak out to taste them makes me gasp and writhe in his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. he lifts his shirt over his head tossing it over to were mine lay, my hands are eger as i explore his back feeling his smooth skin.

he eases me back onto the floor. the rug was soft underneath me, and i laid there, my thighs open, my arms thrown above my head. pressing his body weight against me, not completely, but enough rob kisses me, it was like falling, like dissapearing, like id found the edge of precipice and leaped, or was being pushed, there was no where to go but the bottomless depth that is his mouth, the weight of him, the thick hardness resting on my thigh, all pressed me towards.

i was egar and moaning, sucking at his tongue , my shaking thighs clasped around him as if the clothes covering our bottom halves didnt exist and i could force him to enter me. i pushed on his chest, our bodies were seperated as we rushed taking our jeans and under wear off rusming our postion once we were rid of them.

i felt him smile against my mouth, and he nuzzeld my jaw, my neck, whispering something i couldnt hear, but i felt it all through my body, almost a chant murmured over and over. I felt my body respond, buzzing still but less frantic for him, now more of a yearning breathing me wide open. "god you're amazing" rob whispers against my ear and i thought the heat of praise would melt me into a small puddle on the rug.

i relaxed into his exploration of my body, the heat of his mouth against my naked skin spreading like thick honey or syrup everywhere he touched me, he kisse's my eyelids and whispers "kristen open your eyes" and it wasnt a request i couldn't deny him. I wimpered, and he let more of him press into me, the weight of him, his chest, his belly. i felt his cock resting against my wetness and moaned.

and we were there, i dont know how long, his breath matching mine. He was somehow breathing me, entering me with his breath, with his eyes, and i felt something within me dissolve. It was only then that he pushed into me, the size and the feel of him a filmiar fource beyond any physical sensation i could ever imagaine. This wasnt sex, there was no me and no him, and it was all me and all him and i knew nothing else.

his rhythm was slow at first, i squeezed myself around him, wanting more. His movement's were controlled but responsive, feeding me little at a time. i wiggled and moaned wrapping my arms around his shoulders, his neck, and he let me pull him close, closer, and then...then he pushed even further into me.

the sound that came out of me was from another girl, someone i only knew at these moments, a raw and aching sound. And then he teased me again, only giving me part of him, slow, shallow thrusts, making me pant, squirm and beg beneath him, until he finally moved deeper, harder into me, his arms gathering me toward him, pressing me against his chest, his face burried in my hair.

i heard myself moaning from far away, and felt a jolt, like a current, go through me when he would, every now and then, make a small grunting noise and stop for a moment, poised just at the entrance of me, breathing hard. If i wiggled then or press upward, his mouth would set in a thin line, his eyes would roll back under their lids, and his breath would simply disapper. And then he started again, all deep, even stokes, urging me higher, my whole body buzzing alive.

Rob had a small smirk on his face as he fucked me - God how he fucked me, Watching me through those half-lidded baby blue eyes, It was like he was waiting, waiting for me to find the rhythm and rock with him, and finally, i did. I lost myself completely, and yet i was always aware of how he was filling me.

And then he found just the right spot, moving his cock down and into me, nudging against my clit, again and again and again, but it was when his mouth found my nipples, already painfully pursed and hard, that i felt the last bits of me go.

He became hungry, greedy for them, pressing my breasts togther and liking them both like tiny cherries. just watching his tongue lapping, feeling the tickle between my legs growing, flushing my whole body with feeling, he pushed me over. i called his name and he looked up at me, nodding, not stopping his motions or licking, in fact moving just a little bit more, just a little faster, a little harder, a little deeper, and i found it, the unending place i'd been searching for in his eyes, and i went.

he gave me that orgasm, gave it to me like a gift, and it went on and on, like i was breaking against a shoreline again and again. It crashed and rippled and swirled through me until i shook with the force of it. And i never lost sight of Rob, the man inside me, aware of every movment, every feeling, there was no boungary between us, we truly are one thing.


End file.
